In digital radio-frequency transmission architectures, different digitally controlled signal paths can be combined at a common output load. A typical example of such a transmission architecture is a digital direct modulator. On account of the overlap of I-Q clock signals or digital noise shaping, it can happen that part of the signal current is generated in both sides of the differential load, which leads to an undesired common-mode signal or self-cancellation of the signal. Since this portion of the signal does not generate a desired RF signal, the current consumption of the modulator increases and, furthermore, the efficiency is reduced by the current required for generating this undesired portion.